The Fall of a Regime
by Journey Hates
Summary: Sherlock is falling, the Doctor is no where to be found, and Sam and Dean are forced to just watch. Hae Homeson, Sherlock and John's adopted daughter, Rose's biological daughter, and Hell's vessel, watches her father die. Johnlock
1. Chapter 1

"Stay where you are. Can you do that for me?" John was glad of the Winchester's presence in the park nearby as he talked to Sherlock.

"Doc, I know you can hear me. Don't give me any, 'fixed point in time' crap. I know you can save him." Dean pleaded hoarsely. There was no response as the man looked to the roof of Saint Bart's.

"At least think of John." He said into the silence. Sam looked up from the grass he had been staring at, and looked to his older brother.

"I promised, Dean, I promised I wouldn't interfere." The Doctor murmured sadly, knowing that Dean's eyes grew wide as he looked up at his brother, terrified.

Both of the Hunter's heads whipped around to stare at the hospital as John's heartbroken scream ripped through the air. They saw the detective fall, arms wind milling slightly.

A girl ran up behind them,

"Dean! Sam! Has he fallen yet? I escaped from the Do…" She trailed off, wincing as she heard Sherlock's body connect with the pavement below him.

She took off running, long, TARDIS blue ponytail flapping around.

"Hae!" Sam cried, trying to stop her in her desperate dash.

"I have to check! I have to prove he was wrong! He can't be right." She cried, tears falling fast and thick from her dark blue eyes. Dean and Sam followed at a fast walk, not wanting to disturb John.

The TARDIS whirred into view. And the Doctor didn't emerge. The old Time Lord sat on a chair, arms wrapped around his knees that had been pulled up closer to him.

Hae saw her fathers on the pavement, John crying, and Sherlock bleeding, his face white. She collapsed on the sidewalk on the other side of the road, tears falling faster and thicker than ever.

Dean and Sam came up next to her, standing over her protectively.

"To you two, I'm the vessel of Hell, to the Doctor; I am Rose's daughter, but to those two, I'm just Hae, their daughter." She told the brothers quietly though her tears. They just stood, and left her alone.

John finally managed to walk over to his daughter. He wrapped her in his arms and they both cried.

After a minute or two, Hae stood up and pulled John up with her. She walked to the TARDIS, leaving the three men behind her. With her hand on the door handle, Hae turned slightly.

"I'll be back, Dad, I will. Promise." Before turning with a swish of TARDIS blue hair and closed the door behind her.

"Alright, Doc, let's go bash Moran's head in shall we?" She called to the Time Lord. He looked up as she went to the new console.

Before he could respond, the door opened again, and Dean walked in, sawed off in hand.

"Sammy's staying back with John, I'm coming." Hae grinned, the Doctor stood up and started to spin around the console, Dean adopted a determined face and the trio spun off to track down the rest of the spider's web.

_A/N If you want it, and anyone actually reads this, I will add a chapter or two. But you'll have to tell me._


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, everyone! Sorry, but updates will be coming late. Please don't leave, but I am writing a whole fic before posting it. So updates will be really slow! Thanks for reviewing, and continues loyalty, and thanks to anyone who doesn't drop this fic as soon as they read this!


	3. Chapter 3:I suck

So this is now on almost all of my fics because I am useless and set myself up so I have summer homework, at least a thousand fics I'm working on, and now my friend and I might be making an ask blog on tumblr...

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

At least I didn't panic... At least I paid attention in class so I know I have homework.(I need to stop watching HP.)

So, I will work on making new chapters for all of these for a bit and get them up as I can. Promise.


End file.
